


an unexpected poe (or, what’s there when rey gets back again)

by helorific



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, based on a vine, mostly finn/poe but I guess it could be finn/poe/rey if you squint, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helorific/pseuds/helorific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> And then a head of curly hair pops up behind Finn’s shoulder—Poe Dameron, Rey recognizes. A little sleepy and disheveled, but definitely him. When Poe sits, the movement dislodges the sheets and reveals that he has an arm wrapped securely around Finn’s waist. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unexpected poe (or, what’s there when rey gets back again)

**Author's Note:**

> The premise of this fic is stolen from [this vine](http://helorific.tumblr.com/post/135831875901/posideoin-rey-waking-up-finn-and-an-unexpected). The title of this fic is stolen from The Hobbit. The characters of this fic are stolen from The Force Awakens. Long story short, none of this is mine except for the tooth-rotting fluff. Sorry.

Rey returns to the Resistance base on D'Qar, Luke Skywalker in tow—and she’s definitely going to freak out about that later, but she can’t now, not when she fully intends to check on Finn as soon as possible. At least, that’s her intention. Instead, she gets pulled into endless debriefs and checkups and interrogations, which take the better part of an afternoon. 

When she’s finally dismissed, Rey scrambles to medical bay. There, she learns from a sympathetic nurse that in her absence, Finn had woken and been moved to his own room in the pilots’ quarters. In hindsight, that should have been her first clue that something was up, but she’s never been good with subtlety. 

She rounds the corner to pilots’ quarters, throws open the door to Finn’s room and shouts, “Hey Finn, get your ass out of bed." 

Finn rolls over and blinks at the light spilling through the open doorway. "Rey? What—" 

And then a head of curly hair pops up behind Finn’s shoulder—Poe Dameron, Rey recognizes. A little sleepy and disheveled, but definitely him. When Poe sits, the movement dislodges the sheets and reveals that he has an arm wrapped securely around Finn’s waist. 

"Well. I’ll just—Nice to see you both again, I’ll catch up with you later, bye,” Rey blurts. She almost trips over her own feet backing out the door. 

\+ + + 

“We should probably apologize later,” Finn muses once Rey is gone. 

Poe presses closer, draping himself along his boyfriend’s back, and scoffs. “Apologize? She probably organized a betting pool on us getting together." 

(Yes, there was a betting pool around the base. Rey loses out, due to wrongly predicting that, "those dorks will never have the balls to confess their feelings.” Poe is miffed when he finds out. Finn laughs and pulls Poe into a kiss, because to be fair, it did take them longer than it should have to get to the feelings part of things.)

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](http://helorific.tumblr.com/) for more finnpoe trash.


End file.
